


A Song of Rage

by rufferto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Angry Kissing, Angry sex-sort of, Angst, Bottom Dean, Curses, Dean is kind of a jerk, Ghosts, Jealous Sam, M/M, Mention of previous underage things, Possession, Possessive Sam, Previous Relationship, Sam has complicated feelings, Sam is rather violent with an NPC while possessed, Wincest - Freeform, but i read it again and it's cool so I'm posting it, frat boys, i have no idea what i did, it's complicated - Freeform, old fic i had written in 2007, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: I wrote this in October 2007 and posted it onto a collection site in Livejournal as my username Rufferto and called it Angels over ME, and have no idea why so I've changed the title. This is my work. I'm just putting it on Archive of Our own.TIMELINE: Season 2. Just after Houses of the HolyWARNINGS: Angst.SCENARIO: As the bothers start to deal with events from the past and their relationship, they investigate a series of disappearances and murders in Louisiana.  Sam has decided its time for Dean to deal with the truth about how he feels. Dean doesn't really agree. Sam twists his arm.





	A Song of Rage

  
Let me show you, how I love you  
It’s our secret, you and me  
But keep it in the family tree  
The secret of the family tree  
When you hear them saying trust me  
Don’t wait to see what’s next  
Thrown to the wolves  
Forever trusting  
Raised in a form of living hell  
Sing a one note song of rage  
Live and die within your heart  
So beware in the shadows  
Your family tree waits in the dark  
-Megadeth ‘Family Tree’

Chapter One

Sam lay awake alone in the motel room. He should be sleeping, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep if he didn’t hear Dean come back. It was times like these he dreaded because it gave him too much time to think and he didn’t want to think not with everything going on.  
  
It was times like these that reminded him of the past. He shut his eyes tight, he didn’t want to go there again. Going back to the past and to the part of his relationship with his brother that was dead and buried would just make everything more complicated than it already was. They had been kids, well he had been, Dean always referred to him as a kid even when he turned 18 and demanded his brother make good on a promise made when he was 13.  
  
Sam’s eyes shot open when the motel room door opened. Dean was back, finally. He listened as his brother snickered to himself and staggered into the motel room. He closed his eyes again and feigned sleep otherwise Dean would insist on waking him up and talking about his latest conquest. It was dangerous, Dean going out on his own but his brother had insisted that he was tired of not doing anything and they were in such a one horse town that he doubted anyone even watched the eleven o’clock news let alone would recognize him from Joe smith.  
  
“Sam, you awake?” Dean sat on the edge of his bed deliberately.  
  
He felt Dean poke him and gave an annoyed growl. “I –was- asleep.”  
  
“Liar, you’re always awake until I fall asleep.” Dean’s voice was slightly slurred.  
  
He was drunk, or almost drunk. Sam could tell the difference between a sober and drunk Dean. This was Dean on the verge of being drunk, and it was usually best to just humor him on nights like this. Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned. “So, what happened?”  
  
“Nothin’” Dean was staring at him. “She had a boyfriend.” He muttered.  
  
“All that work and no reward, huh?” Sam couldn’t help but smile. A little part of him told him that he knew the reason why he loved the fact that Dean hadn’t made a hook up. “So you came home early?” Sam glanced at the clock. It was anything but early.  
  
“No, I hooked up.” Dean pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. He then worked off his boots. “But not with her. I hooked up with a guy.”  
  
Sam’s smile faded. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and he tensed immediately. He couldn’t get the tone of his voice to sound anything other than petulant. “A –guy-?”  
  
Dean didn’t seem to notice. “Yeah. I haven’t in a while. I don’t know.” He shrugged. “He was a little pushy and you know I don’t like that.”  
  
“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam realized just then that Dean was climbing into bed with him. “You’ve got your own bed.”  
  
“Shut up.” Dean pulled a very surprised Sam into his arms and held him there. “I didn’t end up doing anything with him, and I came back here. Mmmm…..” Dean breathed in the scent of Sam’s hair. “Do you remember when we used to share a bed all the time?”  
  
“Dean, you’re drunk.” Sam mentioned quietly. He didn’t try and push his brother away, however. He –should-, but Dean sounded so odd, vulnerable even.  
  
“When he tried to touch me, all I could think of was you.” Dean told Sam. “And I wanted to hold you, so I came back. I miss holding you so much Sammy.” He did nothing other than hold his brother, Sam had half expected to be pawed or at the very least kissed. Instead, Dean just held him tightly, as if he was holding onto a lifeline as if his arms alone could protect Sam from any lurking danger.  
  
Sam exhaled; he hadn’t felt this warmth for a very long time. He’d forgotten how much he missed it too. He’d been able to see it in Dean’s eyes since they started looking for Dad. He knew it was in Dean’s heart. In his brother’s arms he’d always felt the safest he could ever be.  
  
The past rushed up to him now, memories were as clear and acute as if they’d happened yesterday. Kissing, touching, loving, Dean had protected and loved him in every way. When he was thirteen he’d told his brother that the only person he wanted to have sex with was him. Dean had promised him then that when he turned eighteen if he still felt the same way, to let him know. At eighteen Sam had refused to take no for an answer. He’d pursued Dean relentlessly and finally cornered him one night into admitting the truth of his need. Things progressed and he’d had the best year of his life until he told his father he was going away to college and that he didn’t want the hunter life. Dean had let him go. He remembered their argument. Dean had not wanted him to leave but Dean had refused to give him boyfriend status. They were always hiding, always afraid of being discovered. Dean wouldn’t show it in the open. Dean wouldn’t let anyone see and it wasn’t enough for Sam. He couldn’t handle the women his brother still went out with. He’d been so jealous.  
  
Sam sighed; he knew it was only a matter of time before this would happen. They had been working together for too long. He wanted to talk about what happened and to tell Dean he was sorry, that he was young and hotheaded and had wanted things Dean couldn’t give so he ran away.  
  
Sam found himself falling asleep as soon as he could hear Dean’s steady breathing.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, breakfast was awkward. Dean was silent as he stuffed food in his mouth and ignored Sam. Sam was looking at email on his new phone. “Dean, can uh, we talk about it?”  
  
Dean looked up, “About what?”  
  
Sam sighed; obviously Dean was going to play dumb. “Fine” He stabbed his eggs.  
  
“Sammy.” Dean grunted, “Just let it go, ok?”  
  
“Let it…” Sam surged to his feet. “I’m done breakfast. I’ll wait for you in the Impala.” He turned and nearly ran into the waitress in his hurry to leave. She barely dodged him.  
  
“Hey, is he alright?”  
  
Dean shrugged and watched Sam as he slammed into the Impala.  
  
*  
  
It was more than thirty minutes before Dean finally emerged from the restaurant which gave Sam time to look up the place they were headed to next and calm down. He couldn’t blame Dean. For as long as he could remember, Dean had looked after him. His brother got into the car and turned on the ignition, he acted like everything was fine. “So, did you look up the directions?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not hard.” Sam said. “About 700 miles” He knew they were going to spend much of it silent.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “Sam, I know last night was weird and I’m sorry. I had a lot to drink.”  
  
“I noticed.” Sam shrugged.  
  
Dean sighed. “What do you want me to say, Sam?”  
  
“I don’t know. We never talk about it. You never once tried to ... you didn’t…” Sam sighed. “Christ. You didn’t even call me. Not once, even at Christmas. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead half the time. I met Jessica, and that helped me deal but I never forgot, Dean. I’m not like you, I don’t –forget-.” His eyes misted and he turned away, ashamed. He hated that he got emotional so easily.  
  
“I didn’t think you wanted to hear from me.” Dean said quietly.  
  
“After what we did? I didn’t leave because of that; you know I left because Dad was driving me crazy. You mean you think…” Sam sucked in his breath. “You think I left because of us?”  
  
“What else was I supposed to think? One minute we were” Dean cleared his throat, “well you know and then you took off. You said you were going to college. You left. I didn’t. I figured you didn’t want to deal with it. So I…” He shrugged. “I got out of your way.”  
  
“You got out of my way.” Sam repeated Dean’s words, his shock clear.  
  
Dean looked away from Sam and drove the Impala onto the interstate.  
  
The conversation wasn’t over but he knew from the anger seething in his brother they were going to have it again soon. “So, what is the story on this frat house?”  
  
“Four guys in the last decade were murdered the exact same way.” Sam said in a monotone as he went into the details. “Always at this time of year, people disappear and they wind up somewhere in the house weeks later. Their hair is missing and their..” Sam coughs. “Genitals are missing. The parts have uh, never been found. The frat house put out a request to be relocated but they have been denied. Now, no one stays in the house but a member of the fraternity disappeared last week. One Hal Darrow, so I’m thinking there’s a connection to the fraternity and not the building.”  
  
“Sounds like a curse to me.” Dean nodded, “Where is this place again?”  
  
“Louisiana.”  
  
“It’s been a while since we hit that state.” Dean smiled.  
  
“Dean?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“I didn’t want you out of my life.”  
  
“You had a funny way of showing it!”  
  
“Do you want me?” Sam blurted out suddenly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Do you want me? It’s a simple question, Dean.”  
  
Dean thought about the answer for a long time. “I never stopped wanting you, Sam. But I gave up on the idea that I could have you a long time ago.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you’re my brother and you deserve better that what I can give you.”  
  
Dean reached over and turned up the music, a clear indication that the conversation was truly over.  
  
Sam stared ahead, a determined set to his jaw. So that was it, Dean thought he wasn’t good enough. All that time. How many nights had his brother spent taking care of him and making sure he was safe? Dean had sacrificed his whole life for them. How did that make him unworthy? He was selfless, and didn’t think twice about giving his life for another. It was the way he was and Sam loved him for it.  
  
*

  
Ruston, Louisiana  
Louisiana Tech University.  
  
“Welcome to Northern Louisiana.” Dean reached over to poke Sam in the arm. They’d hit Louisiana around midnight and Sam had since fallen asleep.  
  
“Haven’t we found a motel yet?” Sam yawned. “How long did I sleep?”  
  
“Three hours.” Dean said. “And no not yet, though it looks like there are several around Louisiana Tech”  
  
“Fuck.” Sam swore. “Now I’ll never sleep in the motel.” He stretched. “My neck is killing me.”  
  
Dean looked over at Sam with a strange expression.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing” Dean looked back at the road. He had heard Sam murmur in his sleep and he’d heard Sam cry out for Jessica but he’d never heard his name on his brother’s lips. Not like that. It had left him in a very uncomfortable position for the last hour, a very hard uncomfortable position. As soon as they got to the hotel, he was heading to the bathroom. He was really glad he was wearing his shirt out and it was dark.  
  
Sam cleared his throat as he stifled another yawn. He noticed he was slightly aroused and his eyes slid to the way Dean was gripping the wheel. Then he looked down.  
  
Dean purposefully stared ahead, ignoring Sam. It wouldn’t be long before they got to the motel, just another exit.  
  
Sam kept his mouth shut, he knew what was going on with Dean, hell his brother was an open book as much as he liked to pretend he wasn’t. He was so damn wrapped up in trying to keep them from going down an uncertain road he didn’t realize what he was giving up. Sam pressed his lips together and turned away to stare at the window. The vacancy sign at the motel made him breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
They got a room without much fuss and Dean was quiet until they were settled in. “Do you uh, need the bathroom? I have to um, take a shower.”  
  
Sam leant in his bed, wide awake now. He eyed Dean, “A shower. At 1am?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
Sam scoffed, he’d had enough. “If you want to jerk off, you should just say: Sam, I need to jerk off. Stop being such a pussy about it.” Sam reached for his computer and continued tersely. “Or you could say: Sam, want to suck me off? Because, you know, I will if you want it. I have, and you loved it.”  
  
Dean exhaled and stared at Sam. “Sam?” He questioned.  
  
“Sam?” Sam snorted. “Dean, you’re unbelievable. Did you really think that we could spend this much time together and it wouldn’t happen again exactly the same way it happened before? It was more than lust, and you know it. You say you’re not good enough for me, but you know what? I never asked you to be perfect. I wanted you to be with me. All you ever wanted to do was hide us and pretend this didn’t exist. I’m protecting you from Dad, Sammy… Dean, Dad wouldn’t have given a shit he was too busy looking for Mom. Fuck!” He put his computer aside again and crossed his arms.  
  
“I haven’t been with a single guy since you, Dean and Jessica was my only girlfriend.” Sam’s lips quivered. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
  
“Hey, hey” Dean was on the bed at Sam’s side in a second and clasped his hand. “You’re not going to lose me, alright?” Secretly, he was pleased that Sam had confessed he’d not been with another man. “No matter what happens or has happened. I just think we can’t go back there, Sammy. Things are too complicated right now. We have to stick together. It doesn’t mean I don’t still think about before. I’m just not good at talking, you know that.”  
  
“So it’s up to you?” Sam lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s. “It’s all about what you think is right or wrong? I don’t get a say?”  
  
Dean sighed, unconsciously rubbing Sam’s hand gently in his. “Let’s just get this job done, ok?”  
  
“What about this job?” Sam pulled his hand free and rested it over Dean’s still semi hard cock. His eyes pleaded, begging Dean to reconsider. “Let me.”  
  
Dean stood up quickly as if burned. “No, Sam.” He said. His voice was a lot harsher than he meant it to be. It killed him when he saw the hurt in his brother’s eyes. He backed away from Sam and turned to stride into the bathroom.  
  
Sam gave a sigh of frustration and punched one of his pillows. He didn’t understand it and never would.  
  
*  
  
The next day they visited the old Sorority House and it was business as usual. Sam had had a sleepless night while Dean didn’t. It felt as if nothing had happened. That was the way Dean usually worked. Sam’s heart was heavy for he knew once his brother’s mind was made up, nothing could change it. He may as well try and forget it they’d ever mentioned the past.  
  
The big white house was about three stores high and there was crime scene security tape around it. Apparently the fraternity had moved out pretty quickly soon after the last body was found.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow as they walked around the back and something that wasn’t in the news. The back porch faced a dense wood, and there was writing on the door.  
  
“Someone’s got too much time on their hands.” Dean remarked.  
  
The door looked as if it had been spray painted with the words “Pray for Death” were written in red paint. Dean stepped up on the porch which creaked under his weight to check it out.  
  
“Huh.” Dean commented as he sniffed at the door and touched the paint, “This ain’t paint. This is blood, Sam.”  
  
Sam didn’t notice Dean, he was too busy looking up at the second floor window.. A curtain had been drawn back fairly quickly. Sam squinted; there was blood on that curtain. He felt a tingling in his spine and was suddenly slammed with a feeling so hard he couldn’t shake it. “Dean, get off the porch.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Get off the porch, -now-!”  
  
Dean raised his hands in a shrug of confusion as he followed Sam’s direction. “What did you see?”  
  
Sam drew a shaky breath. “I couldn’t see it, but it was looking at me.”  
  
“What? What was looking at you, Make sense, Dude.”  
  
Sam shook his head, “We have to get out of here Dean. This place is bad news.”  
  
“Sam, snap out of it, it’s just a job.” Dean frowned, “We can’t just leave and you know it.”  
  
“We can’t go in there.”  
  
“Ok.” Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. “Let’s just calm down here” It wasn’t like Sam to get all freaked out over a job.  
  
“Dean, listen to me. This is, I think we should leave this one to someone else.”  
  
“Hell no” Dean shook his head, “Sam. What’s gotten into you?”  
  
“Dean, please.” Sam said desperately.  
  
“Hey, do you know you’re on private property?” A blonde boy who looked about twenty with corduroy pants, a button down shirt and glasses stared at them suspiciously.  
  
“Yeah uh” Dean thought quickly. “We’re Cousins of Hal. I’m Dean, this is Sam. We came to pick up some of his things his mom asked for. You know she’s pretty upset. Do you think you can let us in?”  
  
The boy sized Dean up, he seemed a little distracted which is probably why he didn’t think too much about the request. “Sure, I guess. Hal didn’t mention cousins, but he kept to himself a lot. I’m Pete.”  
  
Sam bit hard down on his lower lip. He could throttle Dean sometimes. His brother just wouldn’t listen!  
  
“Hi Pete, sorry we didn’t meet under better circumstances.” Dean nodded.  
  
Pete pulled out the house keys and led the brothers around to the front door. “Kids have been pulling pranks on the house for the last few days now. You know how they are around here. I had come by to clean off the porch.” He sighed. “I’m the head of the fraternity; none of the guys want to come back here so it falls on me, eh?”  
  
“You coming, Sam?”  
  
“No, I’m staying here.” Sam sighed. He wasn’t setting foot in that house, not with the way he’d felt just being outside it.  
  
“Alright.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
“What’s with your brother, he seems a bit nervous.”  
  
“He’s got a thing with blood, you know. Makes him nauseous, he’s always like this. Don’t mind him.”  
  
Sam glared at Dean’s back as his brother was let into the house.  
  
It wasn’t that he was afraid. It was just that something had told him there was danger inside, and it was more than that. There was something evil in the air. Sam just knew it. That evil had pinpointed him and warned him without a shadow of a doubt. Leave, or you’ll pay for it. He squared his shoulders. He was going to have to face it and he wasn’t going to let Dean run into it alone.  
  
Sam glanced around the foyer of the old house. It was Victorian in style with its winding staircase and huge foyer. He swallowed, looking up at the 2nd floor. Dean and Pete were already upstairs.  
  
He heard a clinking sound from the back of the house, as if a spoon was knocking against a glass. He could hear Dean and Pete chatting upstairs and debated ignoring the tinkling sound in favor of not being alone downstairs.  
  
Sam followed the sound until it stopped. He pushed open the kitchen door and saw a teacup filled with steaming tea on a little table. A spoon was next to it. The kitchen looked like a frat house kitchen; it was a bit of a disaster.  
  
He froze, the room got suddenly cold, and the smell of death nearly choked him. Something was standing right behind him and he felt cold fingers trail down his back. “Dean!” he called out to his brother as he whipped around.  
  
Nothing was there. He knew there was something with him, waiting.  
  
The teacup shattered, struck away from the table violently and into the wall.  
  
Dean and Pete soon came running down the stairs and burst into the kitchen. “Christ, what happened?” Dean eyed Sam’s stunned face.  
  
Sam crumpled to the floor in pain and when Dean tried to support him he started to struggle violently. “Get off me! Get off me!’ He turned and punched his brother in the stomach, then slapped him when Dean tried get a grip on him.  
  
Pete didn’t seem to know what to do and was pushed into the wall as Sam turned and fled out the back door, his eyes laced with fear.  
  
He was heading to the forest.  
  
“Jesus, Sammy!” Dean picked himself up and sprinted after his brother.  
  
*

  
Sam was barely coherent by the time Dean caught up to him and tackled him. He might have long legs but Dean was fast. He shook Sam several times as his brother was hysterical with fear. “Get off me! Get off me! They’re all over me!”  
  
“Sammy, you’re fine, it’s me. It’s Dean! Snap out of it.”  
  
Sam started to cry and convulsed as he clutched Dean’s shirt. He trembled as Dean rocked him gently. “Shh, hey it’s ok. You’re ok.”  
  
Pete finally caught up with them, winded. “What the hell happened? Is he alright?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s fine. Sam, speak to me!” Dean held both of his brother’s arms as Sam struggled to regain control over his senses.  
  
“Jesus, Dean.” He gasped for breath. “She was so scared.” He whimpered as he grasped his brother. “And so angry.”  
  
“Who Sam? Who?”  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know.”  
  
Dean looked over at Pete, “Pete you ever had anything like this happen?”  
  
Pete looked entirely shocked, “No, no just the murders. I mean, what the hell was this exactly?” He looked between Sam and Dean, confused.  
  
Dean gave a frustrated snort. “Sam, I’m getting you back to the motel. Thanks, Pete.” He told the student.  
  
*  
  
Pete shook his head. He watched the strange two men leave and went back into the kitchen to get the cleaning tools he’d need to wash off the paint. He didn’t think twice about the fact that the tea cup was missing. He was a realist. He believed in what he could see and explain. After all, he was studying Computers.  
  
He poured water into the bucket and sighed heavily. None of the other guys had wanted to come back to the house after they’d found Hal. He couldn’t blame them. At least the school board had finally decided to give them a new place.  
  
He also didn’t notice the shadow by the fireplace when he walked through the old living room back to the porch. He didn’t see it following him. It was broad daylight, why would he have a reason to be afraid, anyway?  
  
Pete picked up his cell phone to give his girlfriend a call and tell her he’d be late. “Yeah, hi Margie.” He spoke into the blackberry. “I’ll be home soon as I get rid of this crap. Yeah, even if it’s shut down, I’m still responsible until all the paper work is signed for the new place. You’ll love it. I promise.”  
  
He chatted for a bit as he started scrubbing at the red paint then he clicked off the cell phone. A cloud passed over the sun as he finished wiping off the last word. He gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for Pete just as soon as he dumped the cloth back into the bucket the words appeared again. Fresh and clear.  
  
Pete frowned, “What the hell?”  
  
He gasped for breath suddenly, behind him the shadow loomed; three long gnarled fingers were running down his back. “Beg for Death” A crackled old voice whispered.  
  
*  
  
In the car, Sam was already protesting. “I’m fine, really.” He glared at his brother.  
  
Dean ignored him, putting distance between the house and them. “I don’t think you’re fine at all.” He said sharply. “What was that, Sam? That thing got into you.”  
  
“She didn’t, I just. I felt snippets of her emotions, ok? She did try she was angry that she couldn’t get into me and I felt her fear. She was terrified of something on her and around her, pulling her apart.” Sam drummed his fingers on his knee nervously.  
  
“Your visions usually only see the future” Dean said thoughtfully as they drew into the motel parking lot. “And you took off running.”  
  
“Knee jerk reaction” Sam shrugged. “Whatever’s in that house, Dean, she’s strong. I mean; black magic strong. I could feel it.  
  
“So it’s a spirit, we can kill it. Find out who and salt ‘n’ burn. Right?”  
  
“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. For one thing, I’m not sure there’s just one. I think there are several.”  
  
“In that house?”  
  
“No, the town.” Sam said softly. “There were other girls with her. That much I got. They were all afraid and she doesn’t know what happened.”  
  
“So how are they connected to the murders? Last time I checked, spirits can’t cut off dicks and skin hair?”  
  
“They can’t, but… We’re going to need to look into this place’s past. Do some research.”  
“Good.” Dean smiled. Research, good, that was normal. That meant Sam wouldn’t be hitting on him. He could deal with that. A small voice in the back of his head taunted him.  
  
_You’d rather he be hitting on you._  
  
Sam eyed Dean. “Don’t think this gets you off the hook. We’re not done.”  
  
“Huh?” Dean feigned ignorance and parked the Impala.  
  
Sam reached over, grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He attacked his brother’s lips with a savage thrust of his tongue, ignoring any hint of protest. Intense heat built up between them and he gave a growl of triumph when Dean responded and kissed him back. He licked and sucked and nipped until he felt his brother’s hand on his thigh. When he was sure Dean was responding with enthusiasm he broke the kiss and panted.  
  
He rested there, one hand still gripping Dean’s jacket, the other was holding onto Dean’s seat. “We’ve got work to do.” He told his brother with a glint in his eye. “Sex will have to wait.” He leant forward, sucked on Dean’s earlobe and was pleased to hear a soft half-hearted moan of protest. “You’re not getting out of it this time, Dean. I’m tired of waiting for you to decide what’s right and wrong.”

  
With that, Sam pulled away and was out of the car. He glanced over to a couple of older ladies who had been watching with somewhat stunned expressions. He gave them a wink and sauntered to the motel room.  
  
Dean realized he’d frozen in the Impala. His brain had just stopped working for those few minutes Sam had taken complete control of his body. Shit. No one kissed like Sam did, no one had ever reduced him completely to need in a matter of seconds. His hand shook as he pulled the keys out of the car and stuffed them in his pocket. He quickly gave himself a mental shake and swallowed.

  
Yeah, there was work to do.  
  
He followed Sam into the motel and noted that his brother’s demeanor had completely changed when he pulled out his computer and sprawled in a chair by the desk. They spent the next several hours poring over information.  
  
It was different this time. They had spent time researching before, and it was always business as usual. Now, however, Dean found himself watching Sam whenever he could. His eyes roamed over long fingers as they caressed the mouse pad and keys. He found himself remembering how those fingers felt inside him. Long buried memories surged within him. He remembered riding Sam’s cock the night of his eighteenth birthday. Sam had called him the best birthday present, ever.  
  
Dean had to smile at the memory, it was one of the few good moments of his past and he had buried it under fear and self-loathing. When he looked up again, Sam was watching him, dark eyes intent. Without a word, Sam went back to reading, the images on the computer screen flickering across his face.  
  
Was Sam truly over Jessica? Did Sam really want him still after all this time? Sam said he wasn’t trying to get away from Dean but from Dad. But Sam always wanted normal and this was anything BUT normal. It always had been misguided on his part to give into his desires and let things happen that shouldn’t have.  
  
“Will you stop?” Sam finally said.  
  
“Huh? I didn’t say anything.” Dean looked up from a book he was leafing through.  
  
“I can see it on your face, dude. You’re not that good at hiding what you feel. Stop blaming yourself. I don’t.” Sam looked back at his computer.  
  
“Whatever.” Dean snorted and turned pointedly to his research.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “I think I found something, members of a local church group went missing in 1975. They were all teenage girls, seven in total. They were Lousiana Tech Freshmen.”  
  
“So how does that connect to our frat boys?”  
  
“No one ever found them, Dean. And get this. They all disappeared on the same night.”  
  
“What night?”  
  
“Halloween” Sam said. “They were last seen at a party given by guess who?”  
  
“Our Fratboys?”  
  
“Bingo.”  
  
“Ain’t school Grand.” Dean snorted.  
  
Dean looked over at Sam, “So what else did you find?” He knew Sam had been reading more newspaper clippings and cross referencing. It was their usual procedure and he secretly had to admit that he loved watching Sam focus on information. He was like a sponge; he absorbed all of it and packed it away into his brain. Dean was always proud of that.  
  
“Well, all of the victims are sons of men who were in this frat house at that time period for one.” Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I checked a list of names.”  
  
“We’ll have to talk to some of these guys.” Dean fidgeted in his chair. “Did you get any addresses?”  
  
“Yeah, six of them still live in town. Unfortunately, it looks the four murdered men were sons of varying ages. There are two left. One, we met today, that dude Pete. The other is young; he’s a genius of some kind. Eighteen. He apparently lives with his Aunt now outside of town because the frat house closed down. He started college at sixteen.”  
  
“Ah, a geek, like you.” Dean grinned.  
  
Sam smirked. “His name is Larry Tybalt. Let’s go find his place.”  
  
Dean caught a glimpse of ‘Larry’ and frowned. He was awfully young, but hot in a very lanky kind of way, much like Sam. Dean took a breath and Sam gave him a sunny smile.  
  
“You hit on him and I’ll kick your ass.” Sam said firmly as he snatched the Impala keys and crooked his finger.  
  
Dean grinned wolfishly. He kind of liked the idea of Sam being jealous.  
  
*  
  
So, they found their way to the edge of town, beautiful countryside long sprawling manors. The Tybalt residence looked as if it was some kind of old plantation in the past. It was huge and Dean whistled as they drove down and the entrance way lined with trees. For a huge mansion, it was oddly deserted.  
  
Dean glanced over at noticed a Harley parked by an old black Trans-am from the 1980s. “Someone likes the oldies.” He grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and they approached the manor. They were greeted by a housekeeper who told them ‘Master Lawrence’ was out back chopping wood.  
  
He and Sam found walked around the back of the house where they heard iron maiden blaring from a stereo. Larry was working with his shirt off, chopping wood the old fashioned way. He wore a pair of black jeans and biker boots and a couple of silver rings with skulls. It wasn’t so much that he was half naked; it was the sweat that drew Dean up short. The kid was tall, built and all sweaty. Sam shook his head with a smirk. “Hey, are you Larry? I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”  
  
Larry put down his axe as he eyed the brothers. “Uh-huh.” The kid snorted. “So, what are you lost?” He pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and looked Sam up and down, then sized up Dean. His hair was blonde, straight and short and Dean noticed a small tat of a snake on the back of his neck. He shook their hands easily enough.  
  
“Yeah, we’re new in town.” Dean said, “Hey I couldn’t help but notice your car out back. You’ve kept that together this long?”  
  
“It used to be my dad’s. Yeah, cars are cool.” Larry lit up his cigarette. “So, Dean and Sam, what brings you to my backyard?”  
  
“We’re interested in your fraternity, actually. See, Sam’s a genius and has decided to go to Louisana Tech this fall.” Dean said with a grin.  
  
Larry’s eyebrows climbed. “People only go to Louisiana Tech if they live here. You’re obviously not from this state and not much of a genius if you’ve picked the Frat I’m in. We’re almost extinct. I’d bail while I still can.”  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “Well, actually that’s what we came to talk to you about. See, we heard about what happened in the house. Pete said to come talk to you.”  
  
“Pete said that, huh?” Larry smirked, “Do you think I was born yesterday? Who are you people?”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened, the kid was smarter than he looked. “What makes you think we’re not who we say we are?”  
  
Larry laughed and grabbed his shirt. “For one thing, people who want to join my frat don’t wear combat boots and sure as hell don’t drive Impalas. Yeah, I saw your car on the way up. Nice wheels, you’re not college kids. Him, maybe.” He thumbed Sam. “But you? No chance.”  
  
“Hey I went to school.” Dean grumbled.  
  
Sam chuckled. “Ok, Larry. You’re right. We’re not trying to get into the school. We are looking into these murders though, what can you tell us?”  
  
“Not much, really” Larry shrugged. “What are you guys doing tonight?”  
  
Sam glanced at Dean and the look in his eyes was a promise that made Dean shiver. Dean cleared his throat. “Well, we’ll have a few hours to kill before uh, we have to get back to the motel.”  
  
Larry took a drag of his cigarette. “Uh-huh. Well, see. I’m havin’ a party. That’s why I’m choppin’ wood, for the bonfire. Since the house is shut down for a while, I’ve offered up my place for the Frat party tonight. There will be beer, chicks, food and music not necessarily in that order.”  
  
Dean gave Sam a pleading look.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “My brother’s idea of heaven, ok, we’ll come. But can you tell me anything at all? For instance, I heard about the girls who were killed all those years ago, do you know what happened? I mean, did you father ever talk about it?”  
  
Larry walked over to a small cooler that had a six pack in it. He tossed a beer to both Sam and Dean. “No” He snorted, “But I wouldn’t know, he took off when I was five. He was around a few times but never long enough. He used to say that staying here made him sick, and that it had nothing to do with me. Mom used to yell at him a lot.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t think about it for a while but recently, the deaths have got me a bit creeped out. So hey, I figured. I’m gonna throw a party, my fratbrothers are in need of something to cheer them up.”  
  
“Dude, you have the right idea.” Dean lifted his beer.  
  
“So what’s your interest in all this? You don’t look like a couple of guys who would spend time in this state for shits and giggles? You dig Southern girls?”  
  
Sam cleared his throat, “We have an interest in the unexplained.” He sipped his beer. He didn’t like how easily Dean was getting along with this kid. They were protecting Larry not supposed to make friends.  
  
“Well, you’ve come to the right zipcode.” Larry smirked. “If you really want to know what happened to those girls, I’d talk to Pete. His dad was the pledge master when they were all killed.”  
  
“Ok, cool.” Sam nodded. “Well do that.” He wrote down their phone number. “We’ll come back later tonight for the party.”  
  
*  
  
“So, what do you think?” Dean looked up at Sam as they headed back to the Impala.  
  
“I think Larry knows more than he’s letting on.” Sam said thoughtfully. “We need to stick close to him tonight.”  
  
They passed a police car on the way down the driveway.  
  
“Wonder what that’s about.” Dean murmured.  
  
“We’d better keep a low profile” Sam nodded.  
  
“Yeah” Dean had to agree, but he did want to find out why that cop car was there.  
  
*  
  
Later that day they found out about Pete while they were at a local diner and the news was on. Pete had been found in the house like all the others and the cops had stepped up security in the area.  
  
“Dean that means Larry’s next. He’s the last one alive.” Sam said in a fierce whisper. “We really need to stick close to him tonight.”  
  
“What makes you think they’ll strike tonight, Sam? It’s not even Halloween yet.”  
  
“Dean I don’t think it has anything to do with Halloween.” Sam played with the straw in his coke. “I think it has to do with angry spirits. The girls were never found which means they’re bodies were hidden somewhere. Whatever is killing the guys isn’t a spirit, Dean. It’s something else. I was just thinking of something while I was doing the research. The boys all came from very wealthy families. Makes you wonder how they made their money?”  
  
“You think something’s collecting a debt?”  
  
“Yeah. I think it’s got the girls and it’s taking its fee for a favor. I’m going to call around and see if anyone’s heard of anything like this and might have an idea of what we’re dealing with.”  
  
“Whatever it is, we have to stop it.” Dean nodded.  
  
Sam agreed. “Let’s get a few things straight first.”  
  
“What things?” Dean pretended he had no idea what Sam was talking about.  
  
His brother gave a very clear smile. “You’re mine, Dean. The next time you stare at a man, remember that.”  
  
“I wasn’t staring at him.” Dean protested. “And what the hell is this?”  
  
“I know what I saw.” Sam’s expression was intense as he glared at his brother. “You have two choices right now.”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You get to choose whether or not you want to be thoroughly fucked in the Impala or the motel room in about five minutes. I sure as hell am not taking you to a party like that when we’re both horny and there’s a hot eighteen year old who was constantly checking you out the entire time we talked to him.”  
  
The smooth way in which Sam delivered those words caused Dean’s cock to suddenly jump to attention. His voice, his look, the way his tongue caressed the straw as he sucked the remaining coke from his glass. Dean was held fast by that voice and those eyes, pinned to his seat in much the same way that Sam had frozen him in the Impala earlier.  
  
*

  
The drive back to the motel had been the longest five minutes of Dean’s life. Once he’d told Sam ‘motel’ his brother’s eyes smoldered with promise. You have five minutes to think, Dean, that’s all you get. Five minutes wasn’t nearly enough time for him to organize his jumbled thoughts. Four years he’d thought about Sam, what Sam was up to, who he was with, if he was happy. Then he was in Sam’s life again and all he could think about was how he wanted them to be able to deal with this and be brothers. It was worth it, right, Sam was worth it? He glanced over at his brother who was watching him intently. He parked the Impala by their motel room door.  
  
“Out” Sam said shortly.  
  
Dean stared at his brother’s eyes. They were hot with heat, fire burning deep in them. “You sure this is what you want?” He had to ask. He had to know.  
  
“I’ve always –been- sure, Dean.” Sam said with a snarl. He stepped out of the Impala. “You’re the one who decided I didn’t want you around. You’re the one who decided that all you want to do is watch and dream. This is reality, Dean. I want you, and I’m not giving you up again.” It was the truth, Sam was absolutely certain that he was not letting his brother worm his way out of it again. He was also sure he could deal with it, that –they- could deal with it, now that Dad was gone. Dean just needed to think about his own happiness for once. “You’re worth everything to me, Dean. I promise you, it’ll be alright.” Sam held his hand out to Dean, waiting for his brother to get out of the car. “I need this, Dean. I need you.”  
  
Dean shut and locked the car door. He walked over to his brother and took his hand. Sam breathed a sigh of relief; he’d been half expecting Dean to weasel his way out of it. “Alright, you win.” Dean said softly. “Don’t make me regret this, cause—“  
  
He didn’t get the last sentence out; Sam had already drawn him into his arms and was kissing him. Somehow, they managed to get into the Motel. “Clothes are not optional.” Sam growled.  
  
That was all it took to get Dean to strip. It didn’t matter that it was fast, Sam didn’t want to be romanced. He wanted Dean. He rummaged for supplies and dumped them nearby. When he turned around, his brother was bare before him. Sam had to take a few minutes to just drink in the sight. It had been so long since he’d had the privilege of staring. There were so many scars he hadn’t kissed. His taut muscles rippled as he stood, knowing full well that Sam was checking him out. “You’ve worked out a lot since I was 18.” He murmured.  
  
“So have you.” Dean noted.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s been a while since you’ve let me stare at you.” He reached to touch, long fingers dragging up and down Dean’s chest. A lot of his bravado had faded slightly. He was still going to fuck his brother but the anger that had been spurring him on was gone. “A long while” Sam pulled his brother down on the bed and he climbed on top of him. “Now you’re mine again.”  
  
“I’ve always been yours.” Dean murmured. He drew his hands up Sam’s back and was surprised when his brother winced. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing, I think I may have a bruise or something.” Sam shrugged it off as he leant down to kiss Dean’s collar bone.  
  
Dean craned his neck and frowned. “Hey, Sammy, that’s more than a little bruise. Hold on. Let me look at it.”  
  
Sam grunted and let Dean move up so he could check out Sam’s back. “What is it?”  
  
There were four dark marks running from just underneath his brother’s shoulder blades down to the small of his back. Dean touched one of them. “They’re warm” he commented. “Like burns.”  
  
Sam glanced over to the mirror to try and look at what Dean was talking about. They only hurt when touched. He frowned. “Something touched me at the house, Dean, right before I freaked out.”  
  
“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” Dean growled.  
  
“I didn’t think anything of it!” Sam said a little petulantly. “Can we forget about my back for a minute and deal with it later?” He forced Dean back down on the bed and nipped him hard.  
  
Dean had a hard time arguing with that, especially when Sam’s tongue was turning his own skin on fire. He was lazily sucking and nipping along his shoulder, probably creating a few bruises of his own. Sam smiled as he heard his brother whimper under each caress of his tongue. They were pressed close together, his long body blanketing Dean’s. “Are you really mine, Dean?” Sam whispered. “Tell me”  
  
“Yeah” Dean gasped for air. He clutched Sam’s shoulders. “I’m yours.” He slid his legs apart and lifted them slightly so he could wrap them around Sam. “Need you, Sammy.” He ran his fingers through his brother’s hair, over his arms. They kissed again, all heat and need.  
  
It was a strange mix of primal need and sweet desire. Dean had only ever experienced this force with Sam. He’d had a lot of lovers; it was one of the only things that kept him human over the years. Sam was the only one who could touch him so deeply it hit the very core of his being.  
  
For Sam, Dean was his focus. Dean was the energy that kept him grounded. He’d dreamed of a normal life but even when he was living it with Jessica, Dean had crept into his dreams. He attacked his brother’s body with his tongue and hands, touching, kissing and loving.  
  
He wasn’t the only one who wanted to touch. Dean couldn’t keep his hands still, he lifted his body up. He’d never forgotten what Sam felt like buried deep inside. He slid his hand between them so he could wrap his fingers around his brother’s hard cock. “Want you now.” He told him.  
  
“Haven’t prepared you yet” Sam protested.  
  
“Don’t care.” Dean shook his head. “Don’t need it. Just want you.”  
  
“Dean, it’ll hurt too much…” Sam swallowed. He searched his brother’s heated eyes.  
  
“Sammy…” Dean writhed.  
  
“Just let me get some lube on.” Sam frantically groped for the lube and condom. It was more than a little difficult to work it on with Dean moving underneath him. Almost as soon as he shifted, his brother was already positioning himself.  
  
“In now,” Dean commanded in that bossy way he always had.  
  
Sam stared at Dean’s face. He was perspiring slightly; sweat trickled down his cheeks as he bit the side of his lip. His eyes were dark with passion and glittering in the light. His hair was damp. Sometimes Sam wished Dean had longer hair. He slipped his fingers through the short locks fondly. “I thought I was the one in charge here.” He chided his brother with a smile.  
  
“Sam…” Dean whined.  
  
The sound of his brother’s whimper was all that Sam needed. He gave a low groan and pushed. He felt Dean clench around him and stopped where he was. “You ok?”  
  
“Yeah” Dean lied. It hurt like hell; he’d forgotten how huge Sam was. “Its fine, Sam, keep coming.” He lifted his head to capture his brother’s lips and they kissed and licked and worked their tongues together. It took his mind off of the pain and pressure. God, he wanted to scream.  
  
Sam panted against Dean’s lips. He was all the way in now. Holy god how in the world had he lived without this? It was not like this with Jessica. It was nothing like this. Dean whimpered underneath him and his thighs shuddered. It had to hurt and he knew Dean was holding back. He could feel it. “Easy…” Sam petted the side of Dean’s head.  
  
“The hell with Easy,” Dean almost growled. “Fucking move, Sammy.”  
  
In spite of his trepidation, Sam did. Each time he moved in and out of Dean he could feel his brother tremble. He could lose himself inside of Dean just as he had in the past. He pressed their bodies together and started to build up an easy rhythm. It was pure, this act, it was unconditional love. All he wanted was Dean. All he ever wanted was the beautiful, brave man lying beneath him. There would never be anyone like his brother. No man could ever take his place and no woman could even come close. This was all he’d ever need.  
  
At some point he heard Dean scream finally, though his brother wouldn’t ever admit to it. Sam had begun to work his prostrate, knowing exactly what would happen. It was over when they both came at the same time, but that didn’t mean there was nothing more to do or say. Sam stared into Dean’s eyes, “I’m home, Dean. I’m back.” He whispered.  
  
Dean fought them, he fought them desperately. He didn’t do this, he didn’t break down. All the bottled emotion suddenly spilled and he his eyes were wet. Dean couldn’t keep it back. “Sammy…” his voice broke.  
  
*

 

This was a switch.

Sam usually wasn’t the one comforting. He held Dean closely while his brother buried his head in Sam’s neck. He’d never seen Dean this way and it worried him. Dean wouldn’t look at him, he just clung to Sam. Every so often he would feel his brother shake slightly and he could feel the wetness at his neck. He knew Dean was desperately trying to pull himself together. He knew there wasn’t anything he could say, all he could do is be the strength Dean needed right now. He stroked his brother’s hair and neck gently and rocked him.

“When you left” Dean’s voice trembled. “When you left, I stopped feeling. I wrapped it all up and hid it. I followed Dad and I thought about seeing you so many times. You know I actually drove to Stanford every month and could never get as far as your apartment. I tried calling, you didn’t answer. I… “ He took a deep breath. “I had almost screwed up the courage to come see you face to face when I heard about Jessica from Dad. I had to see for myself.” He lifted his head finally, “So I drove to see you.” He swallowed. “I saw her come out with you and I knew. I watched you for a little while and I just couldn’t bring myself to let you know I was there. You were happy. You were living your dream. So I let you go that day, I walked away, Sammy. It nearly killed me, but I told myself you were worth it. You deserved happiness I couldn’t give you. I threw myself into hunting, that’s all I am, Sam. I just wanted you to be happy.”

“Dean.” Sam kissed his brother’s forehead. “I was a jerk, I should have answered those calls, but I was afraid too, alright? I was confused back then and hell.” He wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. “Let’s just… work with what we have now.”

  
“Alright” Dean settled in Sam’s arms, breathing evenly again.

  
“Alright” Sam exhaled and let his chin rest on Dean’s head.

  
After a while his brother murmured, “Sammy?”

  
“What?”

  
“If you ever tell anyone I cried like a girl…”

  
“Shut up.” Sam said fondly. If there was one thing Sam knew, this wasn’t going to last. His brother was never touchy feely for long even in his worst emotional moments. He didn’t let his mind think about how or why it was wrong to love his own brother, to take him and to need him more than anything else in the world. This was the closest Dean had ever come to spilling his heart out and it was Sam’s turn to take care of the open wounds. He stroked Dean’s warm skin, reveling in the sensation of being this close to him again. He felt 18 and desperately in love, he wanted to scream it to the world. Dean loved him. He loved Dean. Dean was his. He wanted to write it in the sky and do all those silly romantic things that were in the movies he and his brother watched all the time.

  
Sam gave a sigh of contentment. This was everything he wanted. Why then was he sure it wasn’t going to last? Because he knew Dean and as much as he loved his brother, he knew that moments like this would be hard to come by. He knew they were headed for a rocky relationship and he knew Dean wouldn’t give up girls not even because it made him jealous. For that matter, Sam knew the occasional special woman would catch his own interest generally because Dean threw them together. If he thought about it, every woman he’d dated or slept with had happened because Dean let it. Those that didn’t were because Dean got in the way. Now he knew Jessica was no different, Dean had come to him and had let him be happy at the cost of his own heart.

  
*

  
The sun was starting to set when Sam realized they’d spent the entire afternoon in bed. Not that that was a bad thing, since they tended to have weird hours anyway. Dean was in the shower and he was preparing himself for the inevitable. He knew exactly what would happen when Dean walked out, clean and dressed and he was schooling his face to accept it. He had taken a shower first and was already dressed. He knew it was a bad sign when Dean had refused to take one with him.

 

His brother had lain with him for a couple of hours quietly, slept even. When they finally got up there were no words and though Dean had looked at him Sam could feel the loss as soon as he was no longer wrapped around his brother. He drummed his fingers on the table anxiously.

  
Finally, Dean walked out, towel wrapped around his head. Sam looked up, heart in his throat and it took his brain several minutes to realize his brother had walked out of the bathroom naked. His mouth opened but no words came out. He just stared and followed Dean’s every move. “So, I thought we could get something to eat before going to the party.” Dean pulled on his boxers.

  
Sam watched them slide up over that perfect ass… which was slightly red. He couldn’t think. Dean was speaking but he couldn’t hear any of the words. Dean drew on his jeans and buttoned them. Sam watched his brother’s skin disappear behind worn denim. The shirt came next. When Dean was finally dressed Sam smiled, a series of bites along his jawline couldn’t be disguised by several layers of clothes.

  
“Sammy, I’ve been talking the last five minutes? You heard a word I said?” Dean slipped on his watch, and snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s eyes.

  
Sam reached for Dean’s waist band and yanked him over. He pulled Dean into his lap and attacked his lips. Dean grunted in surprise but didn’t fight. He let Sam dominate his tongue and rested his arms on his brother’s shoulders.

  
“Are you done ravishing me?” Dean raised a brow.

  
“For now” Sam’s grin was wide.

  
“Good, let’s get out of here.” He attempted to stand up.

  
“Nuh-uh.” Sam refused to let him move.

  
“Sam… We’ve got work to do.”

  
“I want you to do it.” Sam traced his fingers down the marks he’d left.

  
“Sam, you know how I feel.” Dean muttered.

  
“Kiss me, Dean.”

  
“I just –did-.”

  
“No, I kissed you, there’s a difference. I just want to make sure you don’t bottle up again.”

  
“I’m not bottling up.”

  
“Then prove it.”

  
Dean sighed and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “When we’re alone, I’m all yours. When we’re working, you’re going to have to deal, Sammy.” He leant down and licked at his brother’s lower lip which was already threatening to pout. He whispered into the parted lips as he slipped his tongue between them. “Yours.”

  
Sam could live with that.

  
*

  
Before they went to the party, Dean and Sam spent a little while looking into the bruises on Sam’s back.

“Thanks.” Dean clicked off his cellphone and smiled grimly at his brother. “Ellen said she’d heard her husband talk about a spirit before that left bruises like what you’ve got. They’re kind of target marks. The spirit must have been drawn to you or something to leave that mark on you. Ellen says it means it was going to kill you but isn’t surprised that it didn’t. She says Winchesters are tenacious that way, whatever that means. So, it’s apparently nothing to worry about, it will go away once we get the job done. If the spirit didn’t kill you then, it’s not going to.”

  
“Great.” Sam said sarcastically. “That makes me feel a whole lot better.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t like it.”

  
“Sam it’s a haunting. We’ve got more than one spirit. Here’s what I think, I think the killer died and relives his glory days every once in a while.”

  
“Guess we’ll see.” Sam whispered. He didn’t agree. He had a feeling that there was a lot more to this than met the eye.

  
*

  
The party was in full swing by the time Sam and Dean got there. Larry was by the bonfire and a makeshift bar. There was even a band playing. Larry had more money than he knew what to do with, apparently. “Sam, Dean!” Larry had has arm around a hot blonde and his fingers wrapped around a bottle. “Go get our friends a drink, Sherry.” He patted the blonde’s ass.

  
“So, boys, you came after all.” Larry sized the pair up. “Was beginning to wonder” He looked as though he was pretty drunk. “I hear they got Pete, and you know. I’m next.” He glanced around and waved his hands. “So, lets party! I’ve I’m gonna die, I’m gonna have a blast doing it.”

  
“Man after my own heart.” Dean approved. He smacked Larry’s shoulder. “But you’re not going to die tonight. Trust us.”

  
“My friends, you’re in Louisiana now, you play by our rules.” Larry laughed. “You wanna be in this Frat; you may as well know the whole truth.”

  
“What truth?”

  
“That when they want you to die, my friend. You don’t have a say in the matter.” He slung an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Come check out the music. Have a feelin’ you’ll appreciate it more than that one. Huh.”

  
Sam had not said anything the entire time. There was just something about Larry he didn’t trust and Larry was touching Dean. Larry was close to Dean. This meant Sam was going to have a hard time keeping a civil tongue so it was best that he kept his mouth shut. “I’ll be around.” He said between his teeth and watched Dean walk off with Larry.

  
“High strung, your brother.” Larry commented as they moved towards the stage. “Guy needs to loosen up.”

  
“You’re telling me.” Dean chuckled. “Sammy is the definition of uptight. So, what’s the deal here? What makes you so sure you’re next?”

  
“Because my father is the one who stopped him, Dean-o.” Larry slurred slightly, obviously drunk.

  
“Him?”

  
“The pledge master. Pete’s dad took his place. It’s a local legend, whole town knows about it sure, but no one says anything on account of how much money we got.” Larry laughed. “Who says money can’t buy everythin’ huh? I’m eighteen; I ought to own the world. But no, tonight’s my last night on Gods Earth because my dad was a hero.”

  
“Larry, maybe you have had too much to drink.” Dean drew away from Larry for the moment; the kid was getting a little too friendly with his hands.

  
“You don’t know what happened, Dean. They killed those girls and my father was one of the only ones who stood up to them. They banged and they killed them, skinned them, those girls. My dad said it happened at a clubhouse in the woods. He never told me where it was. My dad said he and his buddies heard it happening and went to stop it. He wasn’t ‘in’ so he hadn’t been told about what they were planning that night. They said there was gunfire and they killed the man who was in charge. He said they buried him by the clubhouse. The girl’s hair was already missing. He was doing some kind of black magic ritual to make everyone in the frat wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. I guess he succeeded, huh?” Larry babbled. “He said they burned the girls bodies but never found their hair. Then he came back and started killing them one by one if they stayed in the area. If they didn’t, they got their sons and I’m next.”

  
“Why didn’t you leave town?” Dean listened incredulously. It was some story. “Seemed to work out for your old man.”

  
“It settled down for a while, the killings. My mom wanted to stay, family and she didn’t believe in the curse.”

  
Larry let his head fall on Dean’s shoulder. “So what do you say, you help a guy out on his last night, hm?” He fisted a hand in Dean’s jacket. “Something tells me you’re a hell of a fuck.”

  
Dean jerked away from Larry. “Yeah, I am. But there’s just one problem.”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m taken, by someone who pouts a lot prettier than you do.” Dean grinned. “And you are so drunk you’re not even going to feel this”

  
He knocked Larry out in one punch and held him up so that no one would notice.

  
“And you’ll probably not remember what the hell you said, either.”

  
“Sammy!” Dean called out to his brother. “Where are you?”

  
Sam wasn’t that far away. He’d been keeping Dean in his peripheral vision, simmering until he saw Dean knock Larry out and hold him.

  
“Did you get the story?”  


“Yeah, we gotta find a clubhouse in the woods and stash this one in a circle of salt.”

  
“Did he do anything else?” Sam wanted to know.

  
Dean eyed his brother, “Huh?”

  
“Dude, he was awfully friendly.”

  
“I can’t believe you’re jealous of this kid.” Dean laughed. “God, Sammy, I have much better taste.”

  
“Uh…I’ve seen some of the people you’ve slept with, Dean.”

  
Dean flipped him the bird and they headed into Larry’s house, plan A underway.

  
*

Dean had to admit, tying up Larry on his bed in front of Sam was entertaining especially with Larry intent on hitting on him. Sam was already agitated and every time Larry touched Dean in an inappropriate location or made a suggestive comment he seemed to get worse. Finally Dean had Larry where he wanted him and put on the gag. “You’re going to be a good boy now while we go hunt your ghost. Sam, Salt.” He grabbed the Salt from Sam and put a circle around the bed. No ghosts were going to get to Larry now.  
  
By this time, Larry had figured out what they were doing and didn’t look too happy. Unfortunately for him, plan A had worked out.  
  
When Dean straightened and was finally off the bed, Sam snatched him by his jacket and pointedly –glared- at Larry. He seized Dean’s lips with his own and attacked them savagely. Surprised, Dean struggled at first, but when Sam wanted something, it was impossible to resist him. He thrust his tongue past his brother’s lips and shoved him up against the bedroom door while Larry stared.  
  
Sam growled when he finally let his brother breathe. Dean panted heavily.  
  
“Jesus, Sammy. Warn a guy…” He cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing.  
  
“Don’t let animals touch you and I wouldn’t have to.”  
  
“You need to work on that jealousy, man. It’s not cool.” Dean told his brother petulantly “Jeaze.” He picked up his bag and headed out of the bedroom.  
  
While Dean was gone, Sam slid over to the bed and whispered into Larry’s ear. “Don’t touch him again!”

  
*  
  
As they walked away, Dean hefted his shotgun over his shoulder. “So, Larry said that it’s northwest of the house. Sam, you got a little weird back there, are you going to be able to control this?”  
  
“I’m fine, Dean.” Sam said quickly.  
  
“Dude, if looks could kill, I’d hate to be Larry right now. You know I don’t like this possessive shit.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I mean, who can blame you, but Sammy. I’ve already told you. No other guys, I promise.” Dean glanced back at his brother who just looked busy trying to find a trail. “You’re not going to be jealous of girls too are you?”  
  
Sam said nothing, he just cleared his throat.  
  
Dean sighed. “Well, you’d just better be willing to take it a few times, Sammy if you’re going to be all hot and bothered when I’m around women…”  
  
“Dean, can we talk about something other than sex?” Sam requested sharply.  
  
Dean wasn’t sure how to take that question so he shrugged, “Fine. Whatever.” He crouched down to study some tracks. “This used to be used quite a bit, but it’s overgrown.”  
  
Sam watched Dean track his way in the darkness. He’d always admired his brother for his uncanny ability to see in the dark. Dean had no problem whatsoever in daylight or darkness. He seemed to just adapt. In the back of his mind, Dean’s real question ate at him. Did he want to ‘take it’? Fuck, yes. Somehow, it always ended up with Dean on the bottom and his brother never argued about it before so he’d never had to deal with it. Dean was right though, if he was going to be jealous, he’d have to be willing. He –was-. It just never ended up that way.  
  
Dean led them through the forest, his eyes tracking what he couldn’t explain. When he was a boy, John used to purposefully get him lost so he’d have to find his way back again. It was part of his training and one of the reasons he hated being in the wild. John wasn’t a brutal parent, he just forced his sons to face reality at an early age. So, Dean learnt how to deal with obstacles and get past them.  
  
After about a good thirty minutes of walking Dean turned around and started looking around intently.  
  
“If you’re lost, just say so, Dean.” Sam commented.  
  
‘I’m not lost. Look.” Dean pointed out a pile of wood sticking out from under a bush. “Extra supplies.” He smirked and reached up.  
  
Dean yanked on an old rope ladder which fell to the ground in frayed pieces.  
  
“Clubhouse” He pointed upwards.  
  
“Great.” Sam snorted.  
  
It was up in a tree and didn’t look safe in the slightest.  
  
“Man the kind of kids who built these are the kind of kids who played Mailbox Baseball, didn’t they?” Dean muttered under his breath. “Steven King would have a field day with this crap.”  
  
“The fact that you even know about Mailbox Baseball makes you one of those kids who wanted to be those kids, Dean.”  
  
“If you ask me about Mighty Mouse, I will kick your ass.”  
  
Sam raises an eyebrow, “I don’t’ remember a clubhouse in Stand By Me, dude.”  
  
“Whatever. So, you think that the parts are up there?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah” He closed his eyes. “It all happened here.”  
  
“You scare me sometimes. So you know where the bodies are buried?”  
  
“They weren’t, they were burned.” Sam said softly. “I caught some images from her mind as she touched me.”

  
“Perfect, so the parts are up there.”  
  
“Yep”  
  
“I hate Louisiana.” Dean sighed in exasperation.  “Why does this state draw all the psychos? Do we know yet what’s been taking new parts?”  
  
“I’m thinking him.” Sam pulled out his shotgun.  
  
*  
  
The fight was short and quick. The inhuman creature had been rising from the grave to do the ghosts bidding. It did not seem to like Dean’s machete when he cleaved its head from its body. Dark red ooze spilled from the creatures dismembered form and was all over Dean. “I hate it when they do that.” Dean grunted.  
  
“Uh-huh.” He toed the body. “Time to salt and burn.”  
  
“I’ll check out the clubhouse.” Sam said as he started to climb the tree.  
  
It was Dean’s favorite part of the job, dusting the bad guy. He went through the motions pretty quickly. “Well, one down”  
  
He called up to the clubhouse. “Sammy, did you find anything?”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Sammy!” Dean called out with a worried frown. He pulled down the rope and started climbing up.  
  
Sam was lying face down on the floor.  
  
“Hey, wake up.” He scrambled over to his brother and drew him to his knees.  
  
“What happened?” He brushed dust from Sam’s jacket.  
  
“Larry… We have to get to him!”  
  
“Calm down, we need to find the parts.” Dean pulled Sam to his feet. His brother swayed slightly. “This place gives me the creeps.” He shuddered.  
  
“Sorry.” Sam stuttered as he shivered. “I was overwhelmed. Dean, they’re going for Larry, but they can’t hurt him, they’ll be very pissed off though.”  
  
“You sure you’re alright?” Dean didn’t like how ashen Sam’s face was.  
  
“Yeah, m’fine.” He nodded.  
  
Dean turned around to survey the clubhouse that had been built around the tree. It was old, most of the furniture dated. There was even a radio and a couple of lumpy mattresses. Dean didn’t notice Sam raise his hand, hiding the blunt end of a dagger.  
  
Sam’s eyes glittered as Dean fell to the floor, out cold.  
  
*

  
Sometimes being a Winchester sucked, and this was one of those times. Dean’s head hurt. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
“Ah, Dean.” Sam smiled, “Wouldn’t want you to miss this.”  
  
It took Dean a while to realize that he was tied up, and a few moments later to realize Sam was in black, silk robe and his feet were bare. He blinked several times. They were in Larry’s room and Larry was still tied to the bed.  
  
“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean shook his head. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked out from behind. “You hit me.”  
  
“Yeah, I did.” Sam nodded; he was twirling a black knife in his fingers. “Didn’t kill you though, I didn’t want you to miss the fun.”  
  
Dean glanced at the ring of salt around Larry’s bed. It was probably the only thing keeping whatever it was at bay.  
  
“You know he has to die, Dean.” Sam said softly. “His father paid the price. He’s the last one left who took part.”    
  
“His father didn’t kill any of you.”  
  
“Me? No he didn’t kill me.” Sam laughed. “He killed those girls, just by being there and they deserve to be free of this. He has to pay the final price.”  
  
“What price?”  
  
“Virgin blood, that’s what they needed to bargain for their perfect lives.” Sam glanced at the ring of salt. “I’m a virgin, Dean. In the true sense of the word, but you know that because you’ve never had the courage to take me.”  
  
“No!” Dean struggled to sit up. His legs and arms were both bound.  
  
“Do you know they killed the girls while they were fucking them, Dean? Got off on it, drunk, stupid boys”  
  
“What’s in you Sam? Fight it, please.” Dean was already working his way out of the rope but it would take time and he wasn’t sure how much time he had.  
  
“Nothing’s in me, Dean, I just saw their pain and he’s gonna pay.” Sam grinned as reached down and pulled Dean up by his shirt. “Bet you wish now you had been a bad older brother and taken what you wanted. Wait. What kind of brothers fuck anyway? You should never have let it happen. I could have had a normal life, Dean if it wasn’t for you.”  
  
“Wait.. wait.” Dean panted, “This is like what happened in the Asylum. They’ve got to you somehow. Sammy!”  
  
Sam kissed Dean just then, thrusting his tongue down brother’s throat and commanding his silence and pleasure in one brutal action. It was an act that demanded total submission and would settle for nothing less. Dean would have fought it, but he was too stunned. When Sam dropped him back on the floor he coughed and gasped for breath. “When are you going to just admit that I control every action you make, Dean. You belong to me, whatever I do. Kind of like a kicked puppy dog keeps coming back to its master, pathetic.”  
  
He stalked towards the bed and grinned down at Larry who tried to get away from him. Sam laughed and showed Larry the dagger. “See this? Each girl was killed with it.” He told Larry softly. He licked the ridges of the dagger head. “I can taste the blood as if it was yesterday, can’t you smell it?” Sam drove the dagger hard into the bedside table so it would stay there. “It’s your death you smell.”  
  
Sam pulled open Larry’s jeans.  
  
Dean stared at the bed, still stunned by the shock of Sam’s words. He had to keep reminding himself that they were just words. It was not Sam talking; it was whatever the spirits did to him. If he started to blame himself for everything that was happening he would never get them out of this.  
  
He always had a knife up his sleeve and this time was no different. He’d use the knife. Dean knew he didn’t have much time.  
  
Sam’s hands found Larry’s cock. He smiled down at the still clothed eighteen year old. “Don’t even pretend you don’t want this.” He told Larry with a laugh. “I know you really wanted my brother, but you can’t have him. He’s mine.” Sam began to stroke the hardening shaft in earnest. “You’re pretty big, Larry, I bet girls have told you that before.”  
  
Sweat was already gathering on Larry’s forehead as he tried hard to resist, but it was impossible. Sam was way too skilled at what he was doing.  
  
Dean slammed his fist into Sam’s jaw from out of nowhere. He panted as he watched his brother drop. Rope was still tied loosely around him but he’d managed to get free enough. “Yeah, I’m yours. But I’ll tell you one other thing. You’re mine.” He pulled Sam off of Larry and let him tumble to the floor.  
  
He quickly undid Larry’s bonds and picked up the knife. “Well I can tell you what’s kept the girls around.”  
“What?” Larry rasped for breath.  
  
“Human hair and I’m guessing 7 strands tied around the blade handle.” Dean showed the hilt to Larry.  
  
“Sam?” Larry started to do up his jeans, flushing.  
  
“He’ll be fine. Probably won’t remember a thing.”  
  
“You and your brother really uh…”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean shrugged.  
  
“That’s seriously fucked up.” Larry smirked. “And I thought my life was weird.”  
  
Dean gazed over at the unconscious form of Sam who lay sprawled on the floor. “I’m gonna de curse this knife then I’m going to show Sam that he’s not boss. You mind if I use this room?”  
  
“Dude, I sleep here. Why not use my sister’s room? She doesn’t use it, and she has a canopy bed. It seems like it might be your brother’s style. Sides, the least I can do is offer you a place to stay, you saved my life and all.”  
  
Dean snorted, “Not often we get to stay in a mansion. I’ll take it.”  
  
Dean unwound the hairs on the knife and salted each one, then tossed them into the fireplace. Each time there was a burst of light.  
  
They carried Sam to the other room and laid him out on the bed. He was still out cold.  
  
“You know something.” Larry told Dean, “My mum always used to tell me as I was growing up that I had angels watching over me. I didn’t think they’d turn out to be two gay brothers.”  
  
“Dude, number one, I’m not gay.” Dean told Larry sharply. “And number two; I’m definitely not an Angel. There is no such thing. They are just spirits who pretend and can’t rest. My mom used to say that too, and well, my life has been anything but peaches and cream.”  
  
“Sorry, Man. I was just saying. Where’s your mom now?”  
  
Dean tucked Sam into the bed and propped pillows underneath him. “She died a long time ago when I was a kid, in a fire.”  
  
“That’s rough.” Larry nodded. “I wish I had a brother, I don’t. Just sisters, you look out for him don’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
“No matter what he does or says?”  
  
“No matter what.” Dean gazed at Sam and knew in his heart that was the truth. Sam was his life.  
  
“I hope he knows what a good thing he has Dean.” Larry put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “And you know, you should talk to him more often if that exchange I heard is anything to go by.”  
  
“Hope the music doesn’t keep you up.” Larry headed out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
All in a good nights work. Dean sighed as he looked Sam’s face. It wasn’t that easy. It never would be easy. Every time Sam ripped into him verbally whether evil or good a piece of his of his heart broke. He wondered how long it would take before he had no heart at all.  
  
*

Sam shifted and frowned slightly. The bed was awfully comfortable for a motel bed. In fact, if he didn’t know any better it was made of feathers. Sam turned and saw Dean sleeping next to him. That’s when he noticed the canopy drapes on the bed and he broke out into a wide smile. He didn’t remember everything immediately when he sat up and took a look around at the room. It was gorgeous, with a nineteeth century in the artwork and furniture. Sam gave a sigh of content until he remembered what had happened, the things he had said.  
  
His hart constricted in his throat as he looked down at Dean. Oh God. He’d done it again. Sam sucked in his breath. How could Dean still be here? With him? After all the times he’d hurt him? “Dean. Dean…” Sam leaned back down and touched his brother’s face softly.  
  
Dean was almost instantly awake, “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
“Me.” Sam sighed as he ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “Oh God, Dean. I’m sorry.”  
  
Dean frowned as he looked at his brother’s anguished face. “Why? Everything worked out ok. Larry’s safe.”  
  
Sam’s eyes watered, he couldn’t help it. He rubbed them, “I hurt you again.” He stroked Dean’s cheek gently. “I hate it…”  
  
“Sam, it wasn’t you speaking.” Dean tried to reassure him. “And I’m ok. Really.”  
  
“I just hate it that I can hurt you so easily when I don’t know what I’m doing.” Sam gently stroked the side of Dean’s neck “I hate hurting you.”  
  
Dean kissed Sam’s fingers and gave him a tired smile. “Sammy. Look. You can’t stop me from feeling how I feel. As long as you keep comin’ back to me, I’ll be ok, huh?”  
  
Sam smiled and wiped at his eyes. “I’ll always come back, Dean.” He leant in and kissed his brother gently, taking his lips in a soft and gentle way with no pressure or force.  
  
“Then I’ll always be ok.” Dean smiled into the kiss.  
  
It was warm and sweet and held no force in it but filled with so much love that Dean almost purred. He moved on top of Sam and kissed his neck.  
  
“I want you to take me, Dean.” Sam said softly. “Have wanted it so long, but you never…”  
  
“I know.” Dean whispered. “I know. Enough talk.”  
  
“Dean?” Sam tugged on his brother’s lower lip.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want to know from now on.”  
  
“God, do we have to talk now? Sammy…” Dean growled as he thrust his hips to show Sam just how hard he’d already become. “What do you want to know?”  
  
“When you’re hurt, I don’t want you to hide it from me. I want to know. Even when I know I’m hurting you. I mean… Even when I’m dark side, I want to know so that I can make up for it when I come back to you.” Sam ran his hands down Dean’s back and rested on his ass.  
  
Dean looked down at Sam with a sigh. “Sammy.” It was an impossible request. It just wasn’t in him to let his emotions show all the time. He knew what it would mean to Sam if he could, but he just wasn’t like that. “That isn’t me.” He said with a sigh. “And you know it. Loving you is a risk I’m willing to take, whatever happens.”  
  
Sam bit his lower lip, he knew Dean was right. He couldn’t expect his brother to be someone he wasn’t. “Promise me one thing, then. Promise me that you’ll tell me.”  
  
“I can do that.” Dean nodded.  
  
Sam pulled him in for another soft kiss. The sweet taste was a drug he’d be addicted to for a long time. No one would ever taste like Dean. He felt Dean reach for lube and he grinned. “You gonna fuck me finally?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Mmmm….” Sam wriggled slightly and let his legs shift apart so he could wrap them around Dean.  
  
Dean smiled as he teased his brother’s opening. “You sure you want me to?”  
  
“Dude, I’ve been wanting you to since I started thinking about sex.”  
  
“Uhm hm.” Dean chuckled. He slipped his finger inside and was rewarded with a cry from Sam. “How’s that feel?”  
  
“Like I’ve got a finger up my ass.” Sam swatted Dean’s ass. “Would you get on with it already?”  
  
“Nah, I’m savoring the moment.” Dean seized Sam’s lips. This time the kiss was a lot less sweet and tender. It was passion and heat; He sighed into it and inserted another finger. Sam tensed and adjusted around him and he kept his brother busy with his tongue. “Just relax, don’t think about it.” He whispered. “The pain will go away.”  
  
He started to move his fingers; wiggling them just enough to get his brother’s attention off the pain. He was so tight and hot! Dean groaned. Hell, he wasn’t going to last long inside Sam when he finally got in. He searched for a particular spot he knew would cause the most interesting sounds to come from Sam’s lips.  
  
Dean was right, Sam wasn’t expecting –that-. God! He’d done it for Dean but never knew what it really felt like. Hell… the way Dean’s fingers were moving and causing his body to vibrate. Sam’s own fingers dug unto his brother’s skin and he couldn’t stop another cry.  
  
“Dean I’m gonna … “ He was going to come just with Dean’s fingers doing what they were doing! He remembered he had fingers of his own and just has he started to use them and was about to come Dean pulled out. “No… please!—“ Sam moaned.  
  
They were quickly replaced by the head of Dean’s cock. “Put a leg over my shoulder, it’ll hurt less.” Dean said softly.  
  
Sam attempted to comply, but his legs were so long that he kind of just dangled one and lifted himself up to compensate for the pain, and it did hurt. He was distracted by Dean’s hand stroking him as he pushed inside, slow and easy.  
  
He came first, his warmth spilling between them as Dean swept into him. When the pain finally went away he pulled his leg down and wrapped them both back around his brother. Dean’s head was buried at his neck, and they held on to each other as each thrust drew them closer to that perfect, wonderful place where only they existed.  
  
Then Dean came and Sam shuddered at the force of it. They held onto each other, wrapped in limbs and heat.  
  
“I like being possessed by you, Dean.” Sam said softly as he panted against his brother’s neck.  
  
“Good thing, cause you know how many girls I do this with. You’re going to be busy from now on. ” Dean promised.  
  
“You mean I don’t have to watch you pick up girls anymore/” Sam played with one of Dean’s ears.  
  
“Well….. since I might be picking –you- up from time to time…” Dean winked.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
-Fini-


End file.
